


Abyss Black Blood

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (Fire Emblem Edition) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Basically, Gen, Gender Neutral Robin, Pick Your Own Partner, Tumblr Prompt, You also get to choose Robin's Gender, You get to choose Robin's Partner, a bit of angst near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Cross-Post from Fanfiction.net & Tumblr"In a world where milk white blood turns dark, an Amnesiatic Robin fears learning the color of their blood more than almost anything. One day, however, he's no longer given that choice..." Written for a tumblr prompt.Fire Emblem: Kakusei/Awakening, Alternate Universe (One-Shot/Prompt, Complete)





	Abyss Black Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Have a thing I wrote for a prompt on tumblr. The prompt was "Humans start out at birth with milk white blood. The more crimes they commit, the darker their blood becomes. One day, you meet your soulmate. Skip a few years, and things are amazing… Until your soulmate trips, falls, and exposes black blood…" It's not exact, but close enough?
> 
> Prompt found of Tumblr from the writing-prompt-s tumblr.
> 
> An FE13/Awakening AU with a gender neutral Robin, 3rd Person Perspective. Pick your own lover/spouse.

* * *

 

Being amnesiatic as they were, perhaps it wasn't a surprise that they seemed not to know so much of the world. I mean, come on, amnesia, right? They could barely remember their own name, let alone certain other things. And yet it was balanced out by the fact that Robin was simply inquisitive by nature. Meaning they easily devoured whatever they could learn (some familiar as if they'd known once before, but other not). Learning that everyone was born with milk white blood that steadily became darker with their (conceived?) crimes or sins, though interesting, hadn't had much to do with the tactician. After all, who's to say there wasn't a good reason for it?

And what even constituted as a crime, anyway? Was it simply something that person conceived as a crime or sin? How did it even work? Then again, in a world where magic and dragons existed, perhaps it wasn't so surprising that such a thing could be. And as time went on, the thought was put out of their mind, something not to be thought about since there were few people that hadn't once committed some sort of crime or sin. Even with the belief that what they were striving for was a good and righteous thing, they still had to fight and even kill, after all…

Still, there was always something that would niggle in the back of their mind as they went about their lives. Was their own blood dark in color? Surely it was, with what they'd already done. What about before, though? Before their memories had disappeared into the oblivion they could no longer recall? Had they committed crimes? Committed any heinous enough sins to stain their blood dark?

They didn't know. Despite their curiosity, however, something would always stay their hand when they tried to check. Just a small, tiny cut would have sufficed. But just as much as they wanted to know, they also didn't. After all, what if they'd done something so heinous their blood was dark as the abyss? They didn't think they could handle that, so they left the idea alone, no matter how much their curiosity may have itched. In doing so, they remained careful. As careful as they could possibly be to avoid revealing the possibly horrific truth of their blood.

As time passed, and more joined Chrom's cause, Robin slowly forgot about it, allowing more important worries to take the forefront of their mind. All the way up to the day they had no choice in the matter. And really, it was all because of such a stupid and idiotic little thing. To think that it would be revealed to them in a moment of carelessness as they tripped over one of the very stones Frederick had been so adamant upon clearing up so that no one would trip.

Perhaps Robin had become spoiled by the knight's excessive antics, because, not having expected there to be any potential obstruction in camp of all places, with a pile of books upon another crate of something that they'd been carrying in hand. Robin had gone sprawling. It was stupid, it was embarrassing, and worst of all, they'd managed to cut themselves on a loose nail in the crate as everything spilled across the floor.

Their own blood as well, and all in front of the one they would have least wanted to see such a thing.

Because despite their fears, Robin had not actually expected their blood to be so dark. Everyone had fallen silent, those that had happened to be around, as Robin sat, dazed at the sudden accident. Dazed enough that they hadn't noticed anything but their pounding head as they lifted a bloody arm to their head. Liquid ran down their sleeve, but perhaps it could have been a bottle of ink or some other fluid.

As they groaned and tried to clear their head however, they took in the sudden silence. Vision clearing as they looked around, Robin found wide eyes gazing or gaping at the amnesiatic tactician's person. Despite the overwhelming confusion, however, they barely had time to look at the wound (not throbbing from the tear in their skin) when their lover -their partner, and oh-so-precious other- dragged them away. Despite their protests, Robin was ignored, as they found themselves led to their shared tent, a grim expression on their beloved's face, marred only by the flash of nervousness and anxiety that flickered through their eyes.

Manhandled to sit down at the edge of their bed, Robin found found themself meeting grim but worried eyes as their lover's lips pressed into a firm line.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Confused as they were, Robin could only tilt their head, frowning at this entire situation. "Tell you what?" they asked.

"That your blood was black," was the response they received.

Blood running cold (black blood, black blood, black blood…!), Robin remained speechless. Eyes trailing down to the throbbing wound (being tended to by gentle hands despite their owner's obvious distress), Robin felt the blood drain out of their face. Their blood was pitch black, darker than ink, and…

How could this be? Had they really done something so heinous they could no longer consider themself a person? Had they become a monster before they had become who they were now? (Robin almost didn't want to know.)

Not waiting for a response, their lover continued.

"Did you think I wouldn't accept it?" they asked. "Whatever happened before you lost your memories is something another person did. It's not you. So why didn't you tell me?" They pressed, before whispering their next sentence into the heavy silence. "Did you not trust me…?"

Startled, Robin looked aghast. "Wha- No! That's- I didn't-" They started, horrified by the very thought. After all they'd been together, to imply such a thing…

"Then why?"

Taking a deep breath, Robin sighed. "I- I didn't even know my blood was….black," they pushed out, voice quiet and expression pained. "If I had, I would have told you. I'm sure," looking up at their lover, eyes pleading even despite the wince as alcohol was pouring into the wound to cleanse it, Robin mentally flailed.

_Just what were they supposed to do in this situation….?_

**Author's Note:**

> The End? 
> 
> Who knows. But yeah, cliff-hanger. This is a pretty short piece (just a little over 1k) and can either be left alone or continued. It's not 100% the prompt, but I wanted to make things as ambiguous as possible. The gender of this Robin, appearance, their/your choice of lover/spouse (depending on said choice).
> 
> May or may not continue this, though I'm leaning a bit more towards not right now, since it would mean deciding on a ship.


End file.
